


How it Ends

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: Steven's lived a long life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Death mention. Read at your own risk.

Steven's lived a long life.

At 12, he summoned his shield for the first time.

At 13, he fused with Connie for the first time.

At 14, he fought side by side with her for the first time.

At 15, Homeworld invaded for the first time.

At 21, he and Connie decided to get married quickly; there was no ceremony, only a kiss between the two.

At 40, the last Homeworld ship left. They gave up on Earth reluctantly, but not after a violent battle that had some violent and fatal consequences to the Earth.

At 100, Connie passed away.

Now, at 210 years old, he was growing weak. His skin had become fragile, his body always ached, his reflexes were worse and his hair was turning gray. With the weakness starting to get worse, he knew that his time was running short. He knew it wouldn't be long before he died.

He just needed to figure out how to say goodbye to them.

\---

"Hey guys." He says shyly, grinning weakly and slowly waving his hand.

They didn't reply.

"As you all know, or at least you might know, I have been growing weak. I feel achy, weak and I think I know what is happening. I think I might be dying."

No response.

"And, I just wanted to come and say goodbye, in case I am dying."

No respose.

He feels tears start to form in his eyes and he raises his voice slightly. "I want to help what has happened to you guys, but I can't! I've tried over and over again, but nothing has worked."

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The sentence repeats in his head, tears now flowing down his face. "I love you guys, I just hope you know. And, if my mom comes back, maybe she can help you guys. Maybe her time as me has allowed her powers to change. And at least Homeworld isn't here, to cause this again."

He sighs, wiping his tears and releasing the bubble filled with red, blue, white, purple and green shards into the air, with the bubbles of corrupted gems he was never able to heal. "Goodbye."

\---

After he left the burning room, he leaves the Beach House and walks to the beach. The sun was setting.

He sighs, clutching the gem in his stomach.

"If you come back, maybe you can help them. More than I ever could."

**Author's Note:**

> A short One-shot idea I had. Criticism appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
